


Avatar Malfunction Chibi Swarm

by PaperFox19



Category: Baka to Test to Shokanju | Baka and Test: Summon the Beasts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chibi, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgy, Rimming, Voyeurism, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshii’s avatar wasn’t working, when summoned a swarm of the chibis swarmed. Sadly this wasn’t the end, when attacked they react and attack Yoshii’s friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avatar Malfunction Chibi Swarm

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

The probationary student system had gotten damaged, so when a teacher asked Yoshii for a favor and he summoned the avatar something strange happened various portals opened up and a bunch of his avatars appeared. “Jeez Akihisa do something about these little twerps.” He nudged on with his foot, and his eyes glowed red.

“Um Yuuji I think you should apologize.” He said, and Yuuji didn’t get it.

“Apologize? Why would I apologize to these pests.” That did it, all their eyes glowed red. They tackled Yuuji to the ground and with their fierce strength they pinned him down. “Hey Akihisa call them off!”

“I’m not doing anything!” he responds. The girls tried to summon their avatars, but the swarm attacked first. They put tape over their mouths and tied them up. They threw the girls in the closet and locked it.

Kouta and Hideyoshi managed to summon their avatars, but they were out numbered and over powered. Once their avatars were beaten the boys were grabbed and pinned just like Yuuji.

“Damn it you little pains in the ass I’m gonna get you for this!” the red head snapped, which only angered the avatars more.

“Yuuji shut up your only pissing them off!” but it was too late. The chibis had their plan. Using their strength they started ripping the clothes off the guys. Yuuji’s shirt was first, it was ripped right off him, exposing his tan body, his chest and rock hard abs. His pants came next, they tore the garment off him leaving it in tatters, his bronze legs and boxers were exposed. The chibis removed his underwear and socks next, Yuuji had a small patch of red hair crowning his crotch, his soft yet thick cock was exposed, resting along his balls.

The red haired male blushed, as his body was attacked. Two chibis attacked his feet, licking the soles and between his toes, going back and forth; one licking his soles on the right while the other licked between his toes on the left. His feet must have been sensitive as his legs spasmed and jerked but remained held down by the avatars, they had their fun licking and nipping wherever their mouths could reach. His manhood began to swell and three avatars attacked his crotch.

One settled between his legs and began licking his balls, which were nice and smooth. The other began licking the male’s length, going from the base to the tip, and then quickly nipping it’s way back down. In no time Yuuji was rock hard and moaning. The third avatar worked the tip, tugging on his foreskin with his teeth, tugging it as far as it would go before letting it snap back, and he quickly lapped at the slit as pre began to leak out.

“Ahh call them off please I can’t stand it!” he moaned, other avatars joined in. With his arms pinned above his head, his pits were exposed, and his arousal had caused him to sweat. The avatars licked his pits, even sucking on the sensitive area. Two more were attacking his nipples, sucking on the perky buds.

It was too much for the male and he started cumming, shooting his seed all over his belly. The avatars dove in and lapped his seed off his abs and going as far to lick his navel. Even though he came the chibis refused to release him, and continued pleasuring him.

Kouta was in a similar state, his clothes were ripped off exposing his bare body, though the stripping was enough to arouse the male, and his hard cock stood at attention. He was cut, and his crotch was smooth. The chibis forced his legs apart exposing his cute little ass. One avatar buried his face between his cheeks and started licking him, swirling his tongue around the virgin pucker.

His nipples were attacked quickly, his buds were nipped and licked, when they were wet and throbbing the avatars pulled back to blow on them enticing moans from the boy. Another avatar attacked his cock, taking him into his mouth and began sucking him, hard and fast.

The poor boy couldn’t hold back, he was coming after the 5th bob of the avatar’s head. He was so strung up he had an additional orgasm right after. “Shit amazing keep sucking I’m coming again!” he cried out as he came again. (This is the boy who gets lots of nose bleeds, this is referencing an old legend about nosebleeds)

Hideyoshi got the worst or best out of the swarm. They used their hands to massage various aspects of him, they massaged his feet, and another two massaged his shoulders. One avatar was on his chest, pinching and rubbing Hideyoshi’s nipples making the male cry out in pleasure. There were two at his crotch area, one was pumping the feminine male’s cock, pumping his vigorously, and the other one was fingering his hole.

It wasn’t to long before he came, shooting his seed all over the two avatars.

The scene was so hot before him, that Yoshii couldn’t help but pulling out his cock and pump himself to the show. Of course he looked at Hideyoshi, but he also found himself staring at Kouta and Yuuji. His cock was soon overflowing with pre and coated his manhood well.

“Gah Akihisa quit jerking off and get these avatars off us!” Yuuji snapped, but moaned as he had another orgasm.

Yoshii called one of his avatars over. “Okay you lot you had your fun but what will it take to let my friends go?”

The avatar whispered something into his ear and Yoshii blushed. “Ok wow!”

“What?” the red head moaned.

“He says they want to see me fuck each of you and then they’ll go back.”

-x-

A few minutes o denial and refusal ended as the chibis continued their assault. “Fine just do it!”

Yoshii came up to Yuuji and the red head was allowed to spread his legs, he positioned his lubed cock to Yuuji’s waiting hole, all his orgasms had cause his body to be relaxed and open. The brunette pushed in slowly and once he was fully seated inside Yuuji came. “Yuuji did you just…?”

“No!”

“But you just…”

“Don’t say it!”

“You came from me sticking my cock in you!” and the red head fainted from the humiliation. He was stirred back to life as he felt Yoshii move inside him, bumping his sweet spot with every thrust, and soon the two boys came, this time together. Yuuji gasped as he felt his friend’s seed flood his channel.

‘It’s weird and sticky, but…’ his thought was cut off as Yoshii pulled hic cock out of him. He felt the seed dribble out, and despite himself he stuck a finger inside himself to help keep his hole plugged and Yoshii’s cum inside.

Yoshii went on to Kouta, he filled the boy up and Kouta moaned. He took Yoshii’s thrust like a champ, but he did come first. He sprayed his seed between their bodies and tightened around Yoshii. The brunette threw his head back and came deep inside him. “Ahh man, that was great!” he panted out.

Now Yoshii was limp, but as he turned to look at Hideyoshi, the boy was flushed and beautiful, his sexiness renewed him and his cock stood taller and harder than before. “Akihisa you still want me even though I’m a guy?”

“Of course Hideyoshi, I’ve always wanted you!” he kissed the male, and positioned himself and began pushing in. The two moaned and deepened the kiss, loving the feel of each other. The warm tightness of the feminine boy’s insides, and the hot thickness of his arousal; it felt so amazing an so right. They really got into it, both Yuuji and Kouta were transfixed on the hot show beside them.

The avatars were watching with a lustful gleam in their eyes.

The two made out, their tongues meeting and caressing each other as Yoshii thrust faster and faster. “Ah Aki!” the actor cried.

“Hideyoshi!” they came together, Hideyoshi’s seed covering their bodies, while Akihisa filled him. Each spurt that coated his insides had the other boy shivering.

“Thank you Yoshii!” he moaned and kissed him again. They shared their passion again, and Yuuji snapped. He grabbed his idiot and forced him off Hideyoshi.

“Hey you jerk where was that before huh?” he pinned Yoshii to the ground, and sank back down onto Yoshii’s cock. He kissed the brunette, he was shocked at first but began kissing back and it was Yuuji’s turn to moan.

The red head moaned into the kiss and rode Akihisa’s manhood, his own dick slapping against the boy’s cum covered belly.

“Hey I’m next I want another turn!” Kouta snapped.

“Me to, so don’t hog him!”

The three males continued having sex, and none of them realized the avatars were already gone, and completely forgot about the girls in the closet. No one knew what happened to the system as it was somehow fixed the next day. Was it a fluke or destiny? They didn’t know, but they’d never forget that day that Yoshii’s avatar malfunctioned.

End


End file.
